Tears and Rain Omake Box
by Gabi-hime
Summary: This is a collection of all the little skits and omake sections that fit into the Tears and Rain continuity
1. Passionate Lady: A Tears and Rain Lemon?...

Tears and Rain Omake Box 1  
  
Passionate Lady? A Tears and Rain Lemon? O.o;;  
  
By Gabi (gabi@pinkfluffy.net)  
  
Isn't about time that I got you to  
  
drink the wine with those proud lips?  
  
If they unite on a moonlit night,  
  
the man and woman will be together forever.  
  
Fiercely, Lady -- Ah, gimme your love!  
  
Suspiciously, Lady -- I need your love!  
  
Are those lonely eyes that you show me once in a while  
  
lying or honest? I don't know.  
  
Candidly, Lady -- Ah, gimme your love!  
  
Try to feel it, Lady -- I need your love!  
  
Tossed around by the way you act towards me,  
  
rapturous love dances inside me.  
  
When you comb your rustling hair,  
  
and it falls against your lustrous skin...  
  
You play around with me  
  
just as if you were playing a word-game.  
  
The tactics in you make you strong;  
  
the faults in me make me weak.  
  
You should enjoy it as much as you like.  
  
We are together forever.  
  
Fiercely, Lady -- Ah, gimme your love!  
  
Suspiciously, Lady -- I need your love!  
  
Is that gentle smile you show me once in a while  
  
a lie or the truth? I don't know.  
  
Candidly, Lady -- Ah, gimme your love!  
  
Try to feel it, Lady -- I need your love!  
  
Killing me with your actions -  
  
That moment is the happiest!  
  
In the darkness, dancing  
  
Holding you, dancing  
  
Again and again, dancing  
  
Forever, dancing  
  
Forever, dancing  
  
Forever, dancing . . .  
  
   
  
Feather light, the rough pad of his finger traced delicate circles on the planes of her stomach.  
  
Perfect, she was perfect. And he couldn't stop touching her, couldn't stop exploring every single inch of her. His absolute wonder burned in his eyes, only hinting at the passion concealed beneath the veneer of delight. Beneath his wandering hands she stirred, her sleep heavy eyes opening slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, a smile quirking her rosy red lips.  
  
He smiled absently and trailed another circle before he drew his hand away, "Looking for ticks. There are lots of them out this time of the year, and what with us wandering, and since we don't get regular baths, I thought it would be wise to check," his face was bland, hiding any emotion that might possible be lurking there.  
  
She growled out some frustrated response to his smile and rolled over away from him, intent on getting some peaceful sleep. The only words of her mumbling he caught before she drifted off to sleep again were, "Soujiro no baka!"  
  
THE END  
  
Ok, I can hear it now. What the hell was I thinking? Well, someone posted a challenge to the RKFFDiscML and I responded ^^;; The challenge is the italicized part. The challenge was to write a lemon using any Kenshin characters you wanted too, because the block was left ambiguous especially for that reason. Well, my mind starts cranking and Kuri starts hiding under the table in fear. I start listening to Tactics. Kuri gets more freaked out at threats to her innocence. Kayli suggests I write a Kuri + Kamitari fic because she's on detergent crack. Kuri hides under the table some more. Then this was born. It's short, but I like it a lot :D It's silly and very in character.  
  
And yes, the beginning lyrics are from Tactics, the first Kenshin ending. I included them because I thought they fit the beginning mood of the fic very well. Also, I try to imagine Kuri and Souchan in different situations as I listen to all the Kenshin music. Tactics has never worked for me, so this is my little tribute to the singularity of that song. I'll never know why they chose for it to be the first ending. It seems like it'd go much farther along ^^;;;  
  
Kuri: Congratulations, Gabi. The author's notes for this fic are now officially longer than the actual fic :P  
  
Gabi: ::baps her with the two dollar drugstore katana:: Shut up!  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	2. Insane Robber Scenario: Kuri and Soujiro

Tears and Rain Omake Box 2  
  
By Gabi (gabi@pinkfluffy.net)  
  
You really need to read this fanfic first, to get the jokes in this edition of the Omake Box ^_^  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=424533  
  
This is all meant in good fun ^_^.  
  
INSANE ROBBER SCENARIO: KURI AND SOUJIRO  
  
I'm sorry, that needed caps.  
  
Kuri and Soujiro are wandering along the road to Kyoto (as they seem to spend a lot of time doing). Kuri is talking about something and Soujiro is pretending to listen (also very normal). Suddenly a guy dressed surprisingly like a certain red-haired rurouni jumps out from behind a tree and grabs Soujiro, putting a knife to his throat.  
  
Guy: I am the INSANE ROBBER! Give me all your stuff or I shall slit this young boy's throat.  
  
Kuri: ::eyes widen:: I'm not sure you know what you're getting into, Insane Robber-san.  
  
Insane Robber: SILENCE! I am the INSANE ROBBER here. I don't need any advice from a little kid.  
  
Kuri: T_T Little Kid?! Fine, do what ever you want, Insane Robber-baka.  
  
Soujiro: Sumimasen, Insane Robber-san, but could you please let me go? We're in a hurry.  
  
Kuri: In a hurry? What are you talking about? Kyoto is still four hundred miles away, Soujiro-kun.  
  
Soujiro: Exactly. That's why we need to hurry.  
  
Insane Robber: Are you IGNORING me!?  
  
Kuri: I should have known. Soujiro no baka.  
  
Soujiro: ::smiles pleasantly at Kuri::  
  
Insane Robber: You ARE ignoring me!!! I, the INSANE ROBBER, refuse to let you make fun of me. I showed MERCY and offered you a choice, but you DEFY me! For your INSOLENCE I shall KILL this boy and then take all your stuff!  
  
Kuri: ::blinkblink:: Riiiiight. You try that, Insane Robber-baka.  
  
Here the Insane Robber makes as if to slit Soujiro's throat with his dagger. Soujiro dodges out of his arms and the catches the Insane Robber at the waist with his shoulder and hoists him up and over, neatly throwing him into a tree.  
  
Kuri: ::shrugs:: I warned him.  
  
Soujiro: ::to the now unconscious Insane Robber:: Sumimasen, Insane Robber- san, but I didn't really want to be killed today. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you ^_^  
  
Kuri: ::sideways glance at Soujiro:: ¬_¬  
  
Soujiro: ^_^  
  
Kuri: ::glances at the unconscious Insane Robber then smacks her fist into an open palm:: Yes! Now we can take all his stuff!  
  
Soujiro: Ano, Kuri-san, isn't that theft?  
  
Kuri: Come on, Soujiro-kun. He's an Insane Robber. This stuff can't be his.  
  
Soujiro shrugs and Kuri proceeds to loot the Insane Robber's pockets. She finds some lumpy tofu, and a ten ryou piece.  
  
Kuri: Oh, I feel rich now. We can't even sell his clothes. They're so natty it looks like he's been wearing them for ten years. T_T Well, at least we can play a trick on him ::proceeds to swipe the Insane Robber's clothes:: I'm going to throw these in the first river we come to ::wrinkles her nose:: Come on Soujiro. We're in a hurry, remember?  
  
Soujiro: Hai, Kuri-san ^_^  
  
Kuri and Soujiro wander off down the road.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Insane Robber: KYAAAAAAAAA! O_O Now I'm going to have to find someone else to Rob Insanely. I have NEVER been so HUMILIATED in my life! I wonder if anyone will take a naked Insane Robber seriously? ::hmmms:: I think I'll head for Kyoto next. Maybe I'll try robbing some policemen. Wouldn't THAT show them! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::laughs manically until he double over in a coughing fit:: c_c ::looks around to make sure no one saw him and the disappears back into Insane Robber-space.:: 


	3. Tears and Rain Choose Your Own Ending Po...

Tears and Rain Omake Box 3  
  
By Gabi (gabi@pinkfluffy.net)  
  
How do you want it to happen?  
  
The Tears and Rain choose your own ending poll  
  
   
  
Please check all that apply. If you check contradictory statements, then the story will not make much sense, now will it? Work with me here.  
  
Soujiro kills Noriko.  
  
Noriko kills Soujiro.  
  
Kuri intercedes in said fight and no one is killed.  
  
Kuri intercedes in said fight and someone is killed anyway.  
  
Kuri intercedes in said fight and is killed herself, accidentally (this response is tagged 'severe angst')  
  
Kuri runs away and Soujiro abandons the fight in an attempt to find her.  
  
Kuri runs away but Soujiro doesn't bother to go and find her.  
  
Misao makes a guest appearance and Soujiro falls hopelessly in love with her.  
  
Misao makes a guest appearance and Kuri falls hopelessly in love with her.  
  
Everyone sets aside their differences and they all have a happy tea party.  
  
No one sets aside any sorts of differences, but they all decide to have a happy tea party anyway, for the hell of it.  
  
Gabi invents some reason to dress Soujiro as a girl.  
  
Gabi needs no reason to dress Soujiro as a girl and should do so randomly for comedic effect.  
  
Kamitari makes a guest appearance and Soujiro ditches Kuri and runs off with him.  
  
Kamitari makes a guest appearance and Kuri ditches Soujiro and runs off with him.  
  
Kuri and Soujiro start a rock band called "Cheap Smile and the Tenkens."  
  
They invite Kamitari and Chou to join the band.  
  
The story ends in a noncommittal but thoroughly depressing existential quandary. (this answer is tagged 'severe angst')  
  
Soujiro and Kuri get married and have four children named "Susie."  
  
Flying high thanks to the fame of their parents, the four Susies start their own teen angst band called "Susie folds Four" but they don't do very well.  
  
Aoshi makes a guest appearance and he whips the tar out of Soujiro for falling hopelessly in love with Misao in so many other stories. (this answer is tagged as 'severe angst' because almost anything involving Aoshi and not Misao is severe angst.)  
  
Overcome by the existential quandary, Soujiro drowns himself. (this answer is tagged as 'severe angst')  
  
Overcome by the existential quandary, Kuri drowns Soujiro then marries Aoshi and they have four children named "Susie." (this answer is tagged as 'severe angst')  
  
Still plagued by the existential quandary, Kuri drowns Aoshi too. (this answer is tagged 'severe angst')  
  
Kuri finds that the only answer to the existential quandary comes in the form of a happy tea party.  
  
The four Susies mysteriously become the inheritors of Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu.  
  
Along with Misao, they go on genki adventures.  
  
Soujiro wakes up and finds that the whole story was a dream he had after taking a puff on Shisiho's hookah.  
  
Kuri and Soujiro discover a magic telephone booth and have adventures. The British are highly amused.  
  
And no one thinks this is strange.  
  
Not even Kuri and Soujiro.  
  
And certainly not the British.  
  
Every principal character is hit by a truck.  
  
Kamitari becomes the main character of the story.  
  
Kamitari is hit by a truck.  
  
   
  
   
  
Thank you for participating. If you checked more than three of the severe angst choices seriously, and you don't hate the characters any more than you hate yourself, it's suggested that you seek help. Please write down your suggestions in any order that you wish and add anything you think I've omitted. You now have your very own alternate ending to Tears and Rain. You are welcome to post it on the T&R message board for others to see ^-^ 


End file.
